Question: Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${-4x-y = 2}$ ${5x+y = -10}$
Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${-4x-y = 2}$ $-4x{+4x} - y = 2{+4x}$ $-y = 2+4x$ $y = -2-4x$ ${y = -4x-2}$ ${5x+y = -10}$ $5x{-5x} + y = -10{-5x}$ $y = -10-5x$ ${y = -5x-10}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = -4x-2}$ ${y = -5x-10}$ The linear equations have different slopes. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ When two equations have different slopes, the lines will intersect once with one solution.